Somos hermanos ante todo
by unnombrecualquiera
Summary: Punto de vista de Shirley desde que llevan a Luke al hospital hasta el final de la serie. Unión de hermanos.


Habian pasado cuatro horas desde que llegamos con Luke al hospital, cuatro horas desde que Theo, Luke y yo dejamos atrás, en esa maldita casa , a Steve y a papá, en ese momento no dije nada, no dije que no me parecia buena idea que se quedaran alli, noté que Steve no queria hacerlo, pero tampoco puse de mi parte para ayudarlo, lo dejé atrás, junto con papá, sabia que si alguien podia sacarlo de alli, era papá, ya lo hizo una vez... pero ahora, despues de cuatro horas, sin noticias de ellos...encima los muy bastardos no cogian el teléfono. por lo menos.

Los médicos habian ingresado a Luke, decian que se iba a poner bie, pero tendria que pasar unos días ingresado, decian que además del veneno en su cuerpo, el estaba agotado y el cuerpo necesitaba descanso.

Me sobresalté cuando noté algo chocando con mi brazo, al levantar la cabeza me di cuenta de que lo que me habia tocado era un vaso de café que me estaba dando Theo, ella me miró y me sonrió, como queriendo transmitir tranquilidad.

\- Ya deberian de estar aqui...- dije en un susurro.

\- Estarán bien, papá no dejará que le pase nada a Steve- intentó tranquilizarme Theo.

\- Lo sé, pero no me gusta nada que estén allí, y menos de noche... Nell fue de noche, mamá murió de noche, papá nos sacó de pequeños de esa puta casa de noche...los necesito aqui ahora, no en la casa...

Ambas estabamos sentadas en la habitación de Luke cuando oimos un rebuelo en el pasillo, me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la habitación justo cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Alli estaba mi hermano mayor, temblando, pálido y agitado. antes de poder reaccionar el me atrapó en un abrazo muy fuerte, al principio me puse rigida, pero enseguida le devolví el abrazo, el estaba llorando sobre mi hombro y temblando, apretó el abrazo, pero no le dije nada, simplemente lo abracé y con la mano derecha le empecé a frotar la espalda mientras le murmuraba frases tranquilizadoras.

\- ¿Estáis bien, necesitais ayuda? - Una enfermera vino a la habitación, enseguida escuché a Theo decir que no, que estaba todo bien.

Me llevé a Steve a la silla en la que estaba sentada hacia un rato y lo senté en ella, el se negó a soltarme, estaba murmurando algo, pero no lo entendia.

\- Steve, esta todo bien, estamos bien, tranquilo, no pasa nada. - le dijé

\- Shirl...murió, la casa lo tiene también...respiró, lo siento... - Volvió a sollozar.

\- Papá...- Escuche a Theo decir.- Stevie, por favor, tranquilizate, por favor. - Continuó acercandose a nosotros

Note a mi hermano trabajar en su respiración, aflojó el abrazo, pero no lo soltó. - El estaba muerto todo el rato. -Dijo con voz ronca.- Nos sacó de la habitación roja al morir, le prometió a mamá que se quedaria allí con ella.- Poco a poco fue respirando mejor. - Nos dejó huir para que salvaramos a...- Se puso rigido- Oh dios mio, Luke, me soltó de golpe y casi se cae de la silla al intentar levanrarse para ir a la cama, lo cogi por el brazo y lo estabilicé. -Está bien.- Le aseguré.- Está descansando, no despertará por unas horas.- Lo noté relajarse.

-Stevie, bebete esto. -Sentí a Theo a mi lado, al mirarla la vi con un vaso, ni siquiera noté que habia salido de la habitación, me moví un poco para que Steve cogiese el vaso, ahi aproveché para observarlo, estaba palido, agitado, con el pelo revuelto y la cara y ojos rojos por el llanto.- bebelo, es Tila, te ayudará a tranquilizarte. - Ambas vimos a nuestro hermano mayor llevarse la taza a la boca y bebersela en pequeños sorbos. - Los medicos dicen que Luke estará bien, deberá de pasar unos dias aquí, pero en general está bien, ahora mismo está agotado, los médicos dicen que llevaba días sin dormir, pero no te preocupes por el, estará bien, saldrá de esta, tiene más vidad que un jodido gato.- Escuché a Theo con voz tranquila.- ahora respira hondo y tranquilizate.

Pasó un rato, pero Steve pareció relajarse y bostezo. - Deberias descansar un poco.- dije suavemente acariciandole el brazo. - Pero Luke..-Se quejó. -El estará bien. -Le aseguré, mientras empezaba a masajearle suavemente la cabeza haciendo movimientos circulares en su cabeza y cuello, poco a poco lo vi cerrar los ojos y respirar tranquilamente, con cuidado aparté las manos y me alejé con cuidado. Viendo a mi hermano dormir tranquilamente me dirigí al pasillo con Theo detrás de mi. -Tenemos que llamar a la policia para papá.

-Yo me encargo, diré que no sabemos nada de papá y que creemos que está en Hill House, con un poco de suerte, pronto acabaremos con esto. Dijo Theo.

Mientras Theo hacia la llamada a la policia, yo fuí a por una silla nueva para la habitación, cuando regresé a la habitación Theo estaba sentada al lado de Luke, con cuidado puse la silla entre la cama de Luke y la silla donde estaba durmiendo Steve. Esa casa no me iba a arrebatar nada más, se llevó a mis padres y a mi hermana pequeña, pero haré todo lo posible por mantener a mi familia junta, y sé a ciencia cierta, que ellos harán lo mismo.

A los dos dias Luke estaba completamente recuperado, durante unos dias, mis hermanos se quedaron en la casa de invitados recuperandonos juntos del trauma sufrido, una semana más tarde fue el funeral de nuestro padre. Fue familiar, nosotros cuatro, tia Janet, Trish y Leigh. A los pocos dias, Steve voló a Los Angeles para intentsr arreglar las cosas con Leigh, me alegré muchisímo cuando llamó para decirnos con alegria que habian arreglado las cosas. Theo y Trish emperón a salir y al cabo de unos meses estaban viviendo juntos. Luke siguió con su programa de desintoxicación, una vez salió comenzó a trabajar, por una vez en la vida. Yo le conté a Kevin mi aventura, el me perdonó. Nuestras vidas estaban totalmente encaminadas por primera vez en muchos años.


End file.
